Bionics and Magic
by PLLFan156
Summary: Roxy Willows (sorry, Davenport) is reuniting with her family and is bringing along Cat Valentine and Jade West. But she plans to climb to the top of the Lab Rat and Leo's school. Can she suceed? Meanwhile, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo learn an evil plan of Marcus' that involves one of them. As tensions rise and fights break-out, who will win? MarcusxOC, AdamxCat


**A/N: Originally, my WOWP/Victorious story was going to be the sequel to _The New Girl _but I wanted to write this one so badly I HAD to write it! Plus, so there's no confusion on Roxy's surnname, 'Willows' is her faux last-name and 'Davenport' is her true last-name.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Roxy and plot.**

* * *

"What? I'll have to visit Adam, Bree, and Chase first? Damn you flights!" Roxy Davenport complained to her BWFF (Best Wizard Friend Forever), Alex Russo. "I know, right?" Alex agreed. "I have to tell Kitty Cat and Jade the Wicked Witch that they have to pack to meet my family" Roxy said to her. "Kay" Alex said. "Bye!" the two stated in sync before hanging up.

Kitty Cat was Caterina "Cat" Ariana Grande-Valentine, a perky, airhead petite girl with long, red hair, big brown eyes, and pink lips. She was dating this cute guy named Blake. After explaining to about the flight mix-up, Roxy called her second BFF.

Jade the Wicked Witch was Jadelyn "Jade" August-Elizabeth Gillies-West was a pale, black-haired, Gothic girl who had a monkey fur purse, a love for scissors, and an attitude. A _violent _attitude, may I might add. Roxy was afraid of Jade murdering her, so she never called Jade by the nickname Roxy had for her. Instead, Roxy called her 'Jay.'

"Thanks for understanding, Jay" Roxy thanked before hanging up. She called one last person. "Hey, Bumble Bree" Roxy greeted, using her nickname for her 16-year-old-same-age-as-her sister. "Hi, Roxy. What's up?" Breeana "Bree" Kelli Davenport asked. "Turns out my trip to NYC is cancelled. Looks like I'll be coming to stay with you guys for a week or two" she said.

"Awesome!" Bree squealed. Bree's sister giggled, said bye saying she had to pack, and hung up.

* * *

"So, apparantly Bumble Bree is having a sleepover with her friends and Adam, Chase, and Leo are having this guy named Marcus over plus Davenport is taking his new wife, Tasha, out to dinner and a show, so we'll be on our own for tonight" Roxy told Cat and Jade after sending a quick text to Emma Moon Thorne, her third BFF. Her fourth was Victoria "Tori" Justice Vega, a pretty Latina.

"We've dealed with Trina, so we can deal with this" Jade reassured. Trina Daniella Vega was Tori's older sister. At the mention of Trina, the trio laughed. The taxi driver stopped. "We're here" he snapped at them.

"No duh" Roxy mocked, tossing him a twenty dollar bill, the money she needed to pay (the airport wasn't far from the mansion, so Roxy thankfully didn't have to pay much) then getting out. They grabbed their bags.

"Do we look good?" Cat wondered. Cat was in a cute denim mini, black pumps, and a cute purple tank with a sparkly purple tote. A black headband was in her hair and her makeup was metallic gold eyeshadow, false eyelashes, and berry pink lipstick.

"Of course we do" Jade reassured. Jade wore dark wash shorts, black high-heel Converse, silver accessories, a black blazer, and a lacy white tank-top. Her makeup was pink lip stain, sexy gray eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner.

"Let's just go in. I want to say hi to Davenport before he and Tasha leave" Roxy told them. She wore a black mini-skirt, a red cashmere tank-top, black ballet flats, a red headband, and a black leather purse with red lipstick. Grabbing their luggage, Roxy's stomach went into knots as she knocked on the front door.

* * *

Adam Davenport answered the door. "ROXY!" he shouted and hugged her. "Roxy's here?!" called Bree's voice. "SHE FINALLY IS!" Adam shouted happily. "Your older brother is messed up" Jade said in her ear. "Not as messed up as Kitty Cat's" Roxy joked. They laughed again.

"About time I got to see you!" said Chase Davenport, hugging her. "Dang, I'm SO much taller than you!" Roxy observed. Chase blushed. "Maybe I am too!" Cat squealed hopefully. Sure enough, she was shorter than him.

"Girls, meet my older sister, Roxy!" Bree said, five or six girls behind her. "Techncially, we're both 16. When's your birthday, Bumble Bree?" Roxy argued, giving her a one-armed hug. "We'll talk about birthdays later" Bree told her. "Good, cause I am not in the food for birthday shopping" Roxy replied.

"By the way, this is Cat and Jade" she finished, returning to her two friends.

* * *

"So, Bumble Bree, where are our rooms? When your friends leave, we'll... hmm... bond, I guess. Ugh, I hate that word" Roxy wondered. "Follow me" Bree ordered. Picking up their luggage, they followed Bree down the hall with Bree's friends in tow. Glancing at them then at Jade and Cat, Roxy rolled her eyes at the friends.

"Roxy's the center door, Cat's the left door, and Jade's the right door" Bree informed them. "Thanks, Bumble Bree!" Roxy thanked before opening the door to her bedroom. "Thanks, Bree!" Jade and Cat said in syn

* * *

Jade glided into her room, closed the door, and put her suitcase near the drawer. She would unpack later. Most likely in the morning. Sliding out her new PearPhone, she sent a text to Cat and Roxy:

**Jade: am I the only 1 who thinks bree's friends r wannabes?**

A second later, Roxy had replied back:

**Roxy: 4 some stupid reason, they r "popular" *cue eye roll***

**Cat: u r kidding, rite?**

**Roxy: sadly not**

Jade's eyebrows rose at Roxy's respone to Jade's question.

**Jade: girlz, I think its time they learn what a true popular girl is. *cue evil grin***

**Cat: but its summer time. school wont start in 4ever :(**

**Roxy: doesn't mean we can't do the plan**

**Cat: plan the, er, plan 2morrow?**

**Jade: sure**

**Roxy: obviously**

* * *

Cat grinned. She studied her new room. It had cheery yellow walls (and ceiling) with a white carpeted floor. There was a large walk-in closest, a cherrywood drawer, and an old-fashioned vanity. There was a sleigh bed, a cherrywood bench at the end of the bed with white cushions, and her two suitcases (and backpack) sat in front of the closet. Cat would have to hang up a poster or two of her fave celebs.

Sighing, Cat hopped up and began to unpack, thinking about taking down Bree's friends.

* * *

Roxy didn't even take in her room. As soon as Jade had suggested removing Bree's friends from their title as "popular girls," Roxy had gone into Alpha Mode. First, who was the Queen Bee of Bree's grade? The Alpha? The Queen Bitch? And who was in her posse? Excluding Bree, obviously. She couldn't dethrone her own sister!

Glancing at the time (which was 10:45 P.M.), Roxy slid into silk gray boyshorts and a purple crop top. Roxy applied clear, pink, strawberry-scented lip-gloss, ran a brush through her hair, and headed downstairs to get a drink. Time to meet the so-called Queen Bitch.

* * *

"Nice kitchen, BTW" Roxy complimented Bree. "Are you seriously going to bed? Its not even 11 yet!" a lithe redhead asked snobbily. "No. Who goes to bed before 11? That would be sad" she told the redhead. "Well, I'm April Williams" she continued. "And I don't care" Roxy informed her.

"By the way, I'm the Queen Bee. So don't be surprised if no one likes you" April informed her. "I'm surprised your even popular" Roxy shot back. Every girl in April's posse had their eyes wide, except for Bree. A big ass smile was on her face.

Roxy's phone blared out _Heartattack _by Demi Lovato. "And who would that be?" pressed a brunette. "Don't you have a personal life?" Roxy asked. The brunette blushed. Wordlessly grabbing a Diet Coke, she practically strutted back to her bedroom.


End file.
